2DxNoodle - una amistad que se convertirá en algo mas (TERMINADA)
by Nnia01
Summary: Después de que noodle llegara al grupo , 2D empezó a enamorarse de ella , al igual que Noodle , pasan muchas cosas que los hace asegurarse que se aman , muchos quieren hacerle daño al grupo, para eso Murdoc hace un plan , pero este sale mal , afectando a todos. 1 temporada , le sigue de aquí "Noodle en el infierno".
1. Chapter 1

**Antes , quiero decir que este fic , fue quitado , por un tiempo , pero fue por que debía corregir los primeros capítulos , bueno aun que solo corregi los primeros , la verdad no me dio tanto tiempo de corregir los demás asi que , si encuentran un error discúlpenme y la verdad ya no podía seguir "noodle en el infierno" por que sabia que esta no estaba publicada , y bueno este también es uno de mis primeros fics asi que espero les guste . :D**

**GORILLAZ TANTO COMO LOS INTEGRANTES Y PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA.**

**2D x Noodle Gorillaz : una amistad que se convertirá en algo mas.**

EN LOS KONG STUDIOS...

Murdoc se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo TV con Noodle , Russel haciendo un emparedado en la cocina y 2D... eh...estaba dormido.

Murdoc: ...mmmmmmmmm...¡aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Noodle: ¿¡que pasa murdoc!? - volteando a verlo.

Russel: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Murdoc? - saliendo de la cocina con un emparedado.

2D: ¡QUE PASA!- dando un salto de su lindo sueño.

Murdoc: necesito ideas... ¡no se me viene nada a la mente!

Noodle -y ... ¿como para que necesitas ideas?

2D: ¡SOLO PARA ESO! , entonces si no es para otra cosa mejor sigo durmiendo- acomodándose para dormirse de nuevo.

Murdoc: ¡QUE! - se levanto y camino enojado hacia 2D y lo agarro de la camisa mirándolo fijamente.

-¡COMO ES QUE PUEDES ESTAR TRANQUILO!

2D: pu...pues...y...yo- nervioso

Murdoc -¡TU QUE!

Russel: ya déjalo viejo...

Noodle -ya Murdoc di para que quieres ideas...

Murdoc :para nuestro nuevo álbum... ¡GORILLAZ!...bueno no se llamara precisamente "Gorillaz" pero necesitamos canciones nuevas , álbum nuevo , hace mucho que no sacamos un nuevo álbum necesitamos que Gorillaz sea conocido de nuevo...

Noodle -bien me alegra que ya aigas dicho por que...

Russel -bien si se trata de eso entonces emmm... ire a tocar batería, tal vez asi tenga mas ideas.

2D: bueno entonces , are lo que ara Russel...

Noodle: 2D tu tocaras ¿batera? - dijo curiosa

2D: no, yo voy ir a tocar también , pero algo que si se , que es el teclado ¿recuerdas? , Noodle...

Noodle: aaaa... deacuerdo – poniendo una sonrisa.

Murdoc -pues ... ¡RAPIDO A PENSAR!

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Todos los integrantes se fueron a pensar ideas para el nuevo álbum ya tenían varios días y tenían alguna que otra idea Murdoc ya estaba tranquilo con eso y casi siempre se la pasaba en su cuarto planeando , tocando , hablando por teléfono y cosas asi mientras que los demás trataban de componer canciones.

Noodle: ¡2D! - le gritaba mientras lo buscaba por todos lados.

2D: ¡SI!

Noodle: ¿¡Dónde te metiste no te encuentro!?

2D: ¡espera!

Noodle: ¡bien ,te espero en la sala!

2D: ¡deacuerdo!

Russel saliendo de su habitación….-¿¡QUE SON ESOS GRITOS NO PUEDO CONCENTRARME ESTOY ESTUDIANDO!? oh... bueno segun yo...

Murdoc: ¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTA , SILENCIO HABLO POR TELEFONO!

Noodle: Russel no pasa nada , solo gritaba por que no encontraba a 2D

Russel: ah deacuerdo entonces volveré a lo mio... - metiendose a la habitacion.

Noodle: deacuerdo.

Noodle baja a la sala y ve televisión mientras 2D baja de su habitación

2D: perdón Noodle ya vine – decia muy agitado

Noodle: ¿Dónde estabas?

2D: perdón , buscaba mi teclado – tratando de calmarse un poco , ya que bajo corriendo.

Noodle: ¿y lo encontraste?

2D: eh supongo que si ... ¡ahí esta! -señalando el teclado

Noodle: ah cierto , entonces empecemos a practicar algo no ¿con que empezamos?

2D: mmmm no lo se , ¿Por qué no tocas algo mientras acomodo mi teclado?

Noodle: deacuerdo – agarra su guitarra y empieza a tocar un poco.

2D empezó a escuchar la dulce melodía que tocaba Noodle y se quedo quieto para prestar atención y después se sento al lado de Noodle para escuchar y prestar mas atención.

2D: pensando- que bonito toca la guitarra Noodle y se ve muy bonita... adoro verla tocar algún instrumento ...creo que ella ...me gusta ...¡2D! que es lo que estas pensando ella es como una hermana para ti no pienses en eso aparte como sabes si ella siente algo por ti – Vaya Noodle me encanto¡

Noodle: gracias stu... – dedicándole una sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos que se apodero de ellos un silencio... incomodo...

Noodle – pensando- que es lo que me pasa... últimamente con 2D me siento como ... atraída hacia el , la verdad me gusta mucho , pero el solo me ah visto como una simple hermana , no como algo mas , no me atrevería a decirle en este momento lo que siento , ¿o si? , No hay nadie que nos interrumpa ...es el momento para decirle lo que siento , me lo eh guardado por mucho tiempo... – 2D….

2D: ¿si Noodle? - Reaccionando y saliendo de sus pensamientos...

Noodle: yo….

Murdoc: ¡CHICOS!

Todos se alarmaron y subieron con murdoc para ver lo que pasaba , al llegar dieron un salto ya que estaban a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Murdoc la abrió de repente.

Russel: ¿Qué pasa?

Murdoc los miro con una gran sonrisa en su cara , lo cual a todos se les hacia un poco extraño ,ya que Murdoc casi nunca sonreía , siempre se veia algo molesto...

Noodle: ¿Murdoc?

Murdoc: pues tengo una gran noticia ya tenemos algunas canciones listas para el nuevo álbum se llamara ... aun no tengo el nombre pero... Damon y Jamie me hablaron y ellos aceptaron en hacer un nuevo album... y ya tienen unas pocas canciones , digamos... 2 o 3...solo falta agregarles nuestros instrumentos y la voz del cara de simio.

2D: ¡oye!

Murdoc: cállate…

Noodle: ¡eso es genial Murdoc!

Russel: y ¿como cuando empezaremos a grabar?

Murdoc: cuando estemos listos y que sepamos todas las canciones y tengamos todas para el álbum

Russel: ¡genial!

Murdoc: bueno sigan con lo suyo... - sierra la puerta azotandola

Noodle: bien vamos a practicar 2D ¿Russel no vienes?

Russel: em si pero ahora quiero comer algo tanta emoción me dio hambre ¿quieren algo?

2D: no gracias...

Noodle: igual , no tengo hambre pero gracias russ...

Russel: bien ahorita voy con ustedes

Noodle: bien , ¡vamos 2D!

Ambos bajaron , después de que Russel se hiciera su comida , bajo con los chicos para ensayar y se hizo muy tarde , Murdoc se la paso en su habitación haciendo acuerdos y de mas...

Noodle: tengo sueño ... ¿que hora es?

2D: emm según mi reloj … ¡WOW! son las 12: 30 , oigan es la hora de los zombies , mejor voy a mi habitación...

Russel: si ya hay que dormir...

Noodle: buenas noches.

2D: buenas noches Noodle...

Russel: duerme bien mi pequeña y le da un beso en la frente de buenas noches y todos se van a su habitación.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO. 5CAPITULO 5.**

**Co**

Al dia siguiente...

Noodle despertó y lo primero que vio fue a 2D dormido sentado en el sofá y ella dormida igual en el sofá pero recostada con una cobija  
Noodle: mmm... ¿2D? - y en ese momento se acordó de lo que escucho anoche...

**_ Flash Back _**  
2D tapo a Noodle con una cobija y empezó a acariciar su pelo suave y al mismo tiempo miraba para otro lado...  
2D: Noodle... ojala supieras lo que siento por ti... por que yo... te amo  
Noodle estaba oyendo todo lo que le dijo 2D  
Noodle: pensando- 2D ¿me ama?

_**Fin de Flash Back_**

Noodle: ¡2D! - saltando del sofá y no se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta...  
2D: ¡AAAHHH! ¿¡que!? ¿¡como , cando , que , donde , aquí y luego yo!? ¿no-noodle? - dijo despertándose muy asustado  
Noodle: lo-lo siento 2D...  
2D: ¿que pasa? - acercandose a ella  
Noodle: no...nada tranquilo...  
2D: por un momento pensé que algo malo te había pasado pero no fue asi...  
Noodle: si , no fue asi...  
2D: ¿pero por que gritaste?  
Noodle: digamos que pensé en voz alta... -Noodle pensando - *** de nuevo otra vez ***  
2D: ¿pensaste en voz alta mi nombre?  
Noodle: eh...pues...mejor olvidemos lo que paso...  
2D: bien  
Noodle: ¿tengo hambre que quieres de desayuno 2D?  
2D: mmmmm lo que prepares estará bien para mi – le contesto con una sonrisa  
Noodle: bien - se va a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar...

2D-en sus pensamientos- hoy es el ultimo dia de que yo y Noodle estamos solos en Kong mmm... sera bueno decirle lo que siento... no mejor no le digo nada... ¡NO! mejor ¡le dire esta noche¡  
Noodle: aquí esta el desay...  
2D: ¡aaaaaahhhhhh!-se asusto por que no vio ni oyo venir a Noodle  
Noodle: ¿¡Qué pasa!?  
2D: es que me asustaste...  
Noodle:pues parece que hoy te asustaras mucho...  
2D: ¿por que?  
Noodle: hoy veremos ¡PELICULAS DE TERROR!  
2D: mmmmm... si  
Noodle: pero ahora veamos televisión. - se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar y como Noodle dijo verían películas de terror por la tarde ya era de noche...  
pero 2D apago el televisor y eran como las 8:30  
Noodle: mmm... ¿2D?  
2D: bueno es que yo tengo algo que decirte...  
Noodle: ¿y que tienes que decirme 2D?  
2D: no-noodle yo...yo  
Noodle: ¿2D? - empezo a ponerse nerviosa  
2D: yo... te-te...te amo  
Noodle por dentro quedo en shock con lo que 2D le acababa de decir.  
2D: yo hace tiempo que quería decírtelo , me gustas mucho Noodle al principio solo te veia como una hermana menor , pero fue pasando el tiempo y sentía cosas por ti yo ya se que es lo que piensas pero ya no podía con esto que siento por que yo ¡TE AMO!  
Noodle: 2D... te te ... entiendo  
2D: eh...  
Noodle: yo también te amo...  
2D: Noodle...  
Noodle: igual empece a crecer , pero te empece a ver de otra forma y te amo...  
Los dos se quedaron en un silencio muy largo y después se fueron a su habitación según esto a dormir pero era temprano y era claro que se quedarian pensando en lo que se acababan de decir , pero después de confesar lo que sentian , no querían ni verse , por temor de lo que pensaría el uno del otro.

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

KONG STUDIOS...  
8:00 am.  
Murdoc: ¡CHICOS!  
en la habitación de 2D...  
2D: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
Con murdoc...  
Murdoc: hahahahaha que buen susto le di al cara de simio hahaha  
Russel aparecio bajando con unas maletas en las manos y todo apresurado- ya estoy listo Murdoc  
Murdoc: ¡Excelente!  
Noodle: mmm... estaba dormida – decia mientras bajaba , seguia dormida que casi se caia  
Murdoc: ah lo siento princesa...  
Noodle: aja...  
2D: ¿que paso me asustaste?  
Murdoc: ¡lo cual me agrado demasiado hahahahaha!  
2D: no es gracioso...  
Noodle: bueno...¿me podrían explicar que hacen con esas maletas?  
Murdoc: nos vamos...  
Noodle: ¿¡QUE!?  
Russel: tranquila noods solo vamos a viajar para conseguir...  
Murdoc: material para los videos musicales bla bla bla... - interrumpiendo a Russel  
2D recordando la cancion y empezando a cantarla -  
I'm walking to the surface,  
blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

Noodle: menos mal...  
2D: ¡collapse!...emmm bueno... se van los dos... ¿y por que Noodle y yo no vamos?  
Murdoc: vamos y venimos en 2 días , alguien debe encargarse de Kong studios y como no quiero llevarte , aquí te quedas y confio en que Noodle cuidara bien de Kong...  
2D: bien...  
Murdoc: ¡pero escúchame bien cara de simio!  
2D: qu...e... digo... si? - nervioso  
Murdoc: cuidaras de Noodle y si algo le pasa , te mato - con cara asesina  
2D: yo...yo...¡la cuidare!  
Murdoc: bien  
Russel: ¡nos vamos! - le da un beso a Noodle en la frente y le da un abrazo a 2D  
Murdoc: ¡ya! , vamos que se nos va el avión...  
2D , Noodle: Adios , Suerte.  
Russel y Murdoc salen y se van.  
Noodle: como se oye Kong , tan solo... creo...  
2D: entonces... ¿hay que hacer ruido?  
Noodle: jaja no lo se  
2D: ¿bueno quieres desayunar algo?  
Noodle: bueno , ¡yo te ayudo!  
2D: ¡vamos!  
ambos hicieron el desayuno pasaron el dia jugando y de mas  
9:40 PM  
Noodle estaba sentada en el sofá iba a ver una película con 2D , el estaba preparando las palomitas  
Noodle: pensando - y si le digo a 2D lo que siento por el , ahora si no hay nada que me lo impida ...pero y si... el no me quiere... y el que se lo diga arruina nuestra amistad no me lo perdonaría . mejor será en otra ocasión.  
2D: ¡ya vine! - llega con un plato lleno de palomitas  
Noodle: ¡ah! si... si – reaccionando y saliendo de sus pensamientos  
2D: bueno mmmmm... ¿una de miedo?  
Noodle: mmmm... ¡DEACUERDO!  
2D pone la película y asi se la pasaron como unas 2 horas viendo la película y Noodle se quedo dormida...  
2D: Noodle no cres que...-y la ve dormida recostada en su hombro – bueno creo que me ganaste...  
2D la tapa con una cobija y le da un beso en la frente , y por ultimo 2D dijo en vos alta acariciando el pelo de Noodle y mirando para otro lado...  
2D: Noodle... ojala supieras lo que siento por ti... por que yo... te amo  
Noodle estaba oyendo todo lo que le dijo 2D en realidad solo tenia los ojos cerrados intentando dormir  
Noodle: pensando- 2D ¿me ama?  
**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO. 5CAPITULO 5.**

**Co**

Al dia siguiente...

Noodle despertó y lo primero que vio fue a 2D dormido sentado en el sofá y ella dormida igual en el sofá pero recostada con una cobija  
Noodle: mmm... ¿2D? - y en ese momento se acordó de lo que escucho anoche...

**_ Flash Back _**  
2D tapo a Noodle con una cobija y empezó a acariciar su pelo suave y al mismo tiempo miraba para otro lado...  
2D: Noodle... ojala supieras lo que siento por ti... por que yo... te amo  
Noodle estaba oyendo todo lo que le dijo 2D  
Noodle: pensando- 2D ¿me ama?

_**Fin de Flash Back_**

Noodle: ¡2D! - saltando del sofá y no se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta...  
2D: ¡AAAHHH! ¿¡que!? ¿¡como , cando , que , donde , aquí y luego yo!? ¿no-noodle? - dijo despertándose muy asustado  
Noodle: lo-lo siento 2D...  
2D: ¿que pasa? - acercandose a ella  
Noodle: no...nada tranquilo...  
2D: por un momento pensé que algo malo te había pasado pero no fue asi...  
Noodle: si , no fue asi...  
2D: ¿pero por que gritaste?  
Noodle: digamos que pensé en voz alta... -Noodle pensando - *** de nuevo otra vez ***  
2D: ¿pensaste en voz alta mi nombre?  
Noodle: eh...pues...mejor olvidemos lo que paso...  
2D: bien  
Noodle: ¿tengo hambre que quieres de desayuno 2D?  
2D: mmmmm lo que prepares estará bien para mi – le contesto con una sonrisa  
Noodle: bien - se va a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar...

2D-en sus pensamientos- hoy es el ultimo dia de que yo y Noodle estamos solos en Kong mmm... sera bueno decirle lo que siento... no mejor no le digo nada... ¡NO! mejor ¡le dire esta noche¡  
Noodle: aquí esta el desay...  
2D: ¡aaaaaahhhhhh!-se asusto por que no vio ni oyo venir a Noodle  
Noodle: ¿¡Qué pasa!?  
2D: es que me asustaste...  
Noodle:pues parece que hoy te asustaras mucho...  
2D: ¿por que?  
Noodle: hoy veremos ¡PELICULAS DE TERROR!  
2D: mmmmm... si  
Noodle: pero ahora veamos televisión. - se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar y como Noodle dijo verían películas de terror por la tarde ya era de noche...  
pero 2D apago el televisor y eran como las 8:30  
Noodle: mmm... ¿2D?  
2D: bueno es que yo tengo algo que decirte...  
Noodle: ¿y que tienes que decirme 2D?  
2D: no-noodle yo...yo  
Noodle: ¿2D? - empezo a ponerse nerviosa  
2D: yo... te-te...te amo  
Noodle por dentro quedo en shock con lo que 2D le acababa de decir.  
2D: yo hace tiempo que quería decírtelo , me gustas mucho Noodle al principio solo te veia como una hermana menor , pero fue pasando el tiempo y sentía cosas por ti yo ya se que es lo que piensas pero ya no podía con esto que siento por que yo ¡TE AMO!  
Noodle: 2D... te te ... entiendo  
2D: eh...  
Noodle: yo también te amo...  
2D: Noodle...  
Noodle: igual empece a crecer , pero te empece a ver de otra forma y te amo...  
Los dos se quedaron en un silencio muy largo y después se fueron a su habitación según esto a dormir pero era temprano y era claro que se quedarian pensando en lo que se acababan de decir , pero después de confesar lo que sentian , no querían ni verse , por temor de lo que pensaría el uno del otro.

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo. 6**

KONG STUDIOS...

Murdoc: ¡HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLAAAAAA KONG STUDIOS! - abre la puerta de una patada y muy feliz de llegar de su viaje.  
Russel: y ahora que aras aparte de obligarme a llevar cargando las cosas...  
Murdoc: ssshhh¡ calla  
Russel: bien... ¿almenos me ayudas?  
Murdoc: neh , estoy cansado , llevalas a la sala - caminando muy tranquilo.

Con Noodle y 2D  
Noodle: ¿Murdoc? ¿ya llegaron? - salio de su cuarto y se fue a la sala  
con 2D  
2D: deben dejar de gritar , me asustan demasiado con los gritos , un dia de estos me dara un paro – decia algo asustado

Noodle: ¡MURDOC!  
Murdoc: hola querida , ¿como estuviste?  
Noodle: bien gracias ¿Cómo les fue?  
Murdoc: bien...  
Russel : cansado... - dejando las cosas  
Murdoc: no exageres  
Russel: si y me lo dices bien tranquilo ¡tu no cargaste las cosas¡ - decia algo molesto  
Murdoc: ya lo siento.  
Noodle: em... que bien...  
2D: Hola - alsando la mano en forma de saludo  
Noodle y 2D chocaron miradas y se ruborizaron y sonrojaron , y esto se noto entre todos los presentes.  
Murdoc: ¿chicos que pasa entre ustedes 2?

2D: ehhh pu pues...na...nada  
Murdoc: ¿enserio?  
Noodle: si ...na... nada – poniendose nerviosa  
Murdoc: mienten chicos...  
2D: ¡NO!  
Russel: mejor vamos a desayunar  
Murdoc: mmmmm esta bien , pero a ustedes 2 - los señalo - ¡están raros y los vigilare! ¡Deacuerdo!  
2D: si- si murdoc  
desayunaron y después todos se retiraron.  
Ruusel y 2D veian televisión  
2D: mañana es dia de san valentin  
Russel: oh si es cierto eso  
2D: mmmm...  
Russel: ¿que pasa?  
2D: na-nada  
Russel: bien...  
2D: si  
Russel: se honesto  
2D: no lo se...  
Russel: ¡vamos!  
2D: bien...me gusta...  
Russel: ya se quien es...  
2D: y es...  
Russel: ¿noodle no es asi?  
2D: si correcto...  
Russel: tranquilo viejo , te conozco no le harias daño y si se hacen pareja me dara gusto y estare tranquilo.  
2D: gracias por confiar en mi...  
Russel: denada

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.**

Kong Studios a las... ¡3:00 am!

2D se desperto muy intranquilo - ¡hoy es dia de san valentin tengo que ir por los regalos!

se cambio y se puso su chaqueta salio de su cuarto muy silenciosamente , camino hacia la puerta para salir y...

2D: ¡espera! ¿a esta hora las tiendas estan habiertas?

2D: que estoy pensando , salir , aparte de que las tiendas esten cerradas , afuera estan los zombies

mmmmm... - miro su reloj - bien me espero 2 horas mas.

se fue al sofa y se acosto y puso su reloj en alarma para las 6:00 am.

despues de 2 HORAS...

pip, pip , pip , pip...sonaba el reloj para despertar a 2D

2D: ¿eh que? ¡ya es hora! Bueno... ¿¡y ahora como le hago para que los zombies no me vean salir !Despues se las arreglo y logro salir de kong y fue a la tienda de joyeria

2D: bien a esperar , supongo que mucho para que abran la tienda - curiosamente abrieron despues de que 2D pronunciara esas palabras

2D: que alivio pense que tendria que esperar mas...

Señora: oh ¿estaba esperando? pase por favor - le hizo una señal para que pudiera entrar

2D: bien emmm... quiero un regalo especial...de san valentin

Señora: ¡oh deacuerdo!

2D:mmmm... que me recomienda regalar

Señora: ¿bien y para quien es ... acaso?...

2D: eh...

Señora: ¿alguna...Chica? ...yyyyyyyyyyyyyy... - la señora se emociono , ya que le gustaba el romance de otros , le gustaba ver el amor en las personas.

2D enrojecio y en ese instante recordo a Noodle - si es para una chica...

Señora: ¿bien entonces que tal? mmmmmm ¡un collar!

2D:mmmmmmmmm... no estaria mal... ¿cuanto se tardara si quiero grabar algun mensaje o algun detalle en el collar?

Señora: suerte y llegaste temprano , veamos... como a las... 12:00 pm ¿te parece?

2D: ¡si genial! - y despues le dio las instrucciones a la señora de como hacer el collar y se fue a kong , no tardo mucho en la tienda asi que llego como a las 6:35 am.

ya kong...

se dieron las 8:00 am

Murdoc: aaagggg... por que demonios me dolio la cabeza ¡horrible dolencia! - llegando a la sala

2D: ah hola murdoc... - estaba sentado en el sofa viendo television

Murdoc: ho...espera... ¿y tu que rayos haces aqui en la sala viendo la tele tan temprano?

2D: emmmm... por algo...em...¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALEN...-fue interrumpido por Murdoc al lanzarle una almohada en la cara.

Murdoc: ni pienses en decirme eso...

2D: tin...

Russel: HOLA

2D: hola russ...

Russel bien preparare el desayuno...eh... ¿que raro que estes despierto? Y tan temprano normalmente te levantas eeemmmm algo... tarde... - decia russ confundido

2D: mis cosas

Russel: OK OK señor pot sus cosas personales ok ok usted sabe inteligente - con voz burlona

2D: que no tenias un desayuno que hacer...

Russel: ¡huuuuy! bueno voy a la cocina

Murdoc: ¡yo calmare esta horrible y fastidiosa dolencia!

2D: mmm...

Russelfue y preparo el desayuno - ¡CHICOS A DESAYUNAR!

2D: russ , ¿despierto a nood... - entrando por la puerta de la cocina

Russel: eh... si ¡espera no entres! - tapando la puerta y apuntandolo con una espatula...

2D: bien... ire por noodle

Russel: si... - despues de que 2D se fuera dejo salirun suspiro de alivio...

2D subio a la habitacion de Noodle y entro silenciosamente para no despertarla

2D se hacerco a noodle y le susurro - buenos dias noods

Noodle abrio los ojos al oirlo y se volteo , pero por accidente estaban demasiado cerca estaban cara a cara como para darse un beso...

Noodle: 2D...

2D: No-noodle...

estaban a punto de darse un beso y...

2D: emmm... bien eh bajamos a desayunar...

Noodle: bien.

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.**

2d y noodle bajaron a desayunar pero llegaron a la cocina y russel no los dejaba pasar  
Murdoc: que psa¡ déjame pasar gordo tengo hambre¡

Russel: a quien le dices gordo - mirada acesina

Murdoc: ya no tienes que enojarte emmm... no dije nada - dijo murdoc asustado

2D: por que no nos dejas pasar? Russel: les tengo una sorpresa por el dia de san valentin  
lo se , lo se ya paso pero agan de cuenta que no

Russel: bien listos¡

Noodle: Sip¡ lo dejo entrar y vieron una cocina llena de amor russel preparo un desayuno especial pero creo que lo que mas impresiono fue que en medio de la mesa había una gran fuente de chocolate con bombones alrededor

2D: WOW Russel esto...

Noodle: es...tan hermoso lleno de amor gracias russ - va y le da un abrazo

Russel: denada nodos

2D: eehh... murdoc ¿Qué tienes?

Murdoc: esto...

Noodle: Murdoc?...

Murdoc: es demasiado...no lo soporto... tanto amor...ire a vomitar¡ - sale corriendo

Noodle: hay ese murdoc bueno yo quiero comer ya¡

2D: si tengo hambre y ver la mesa me hace tener mas hambre

y entonces desayunaron tranquilamente y Murdoc tubo que aguantar estar en la cocina ya que no se podía quedar sin comer jeje

Russel: y por ultimo...

Murdoc: termíname de matar¡ carai ya dilo¡

Russel: boletos para el parque de diversiones

Noodle: yyyyyeeeeiiiiii

Murdoc: *menos mal* eemmm bueno vayan y que se diviertan yo me quedare en mi reino

2D: hablas del Winnebago aquel que parece...

Murdoc: CALLATE CARA DE SIMIO¡

2D: bien ,bien ,bien

Russel: bueno si eso haras nosotros nos vamos...

2D: emmm... si yo me voy antes ADIOS¡

salio de Kong lo mas rápido que pudo lo cual dejo dudosos a todos pero ustedes abaran por que por que...2D va por el regalo de Noodle :DEN LA TIENDA...

2D: señora ya tiene el...

Señora: si aquí esta

2D: gracias es ... perfecto quedo hermoso gracias

Señora: no es nada

2D le pago a la señora y se fue feliz ahora tenia que entregar el regalo a noodle y listo pero ahora esperaría a russel y a Noodle para que llegaran al parque

**continuara...**


	9. Chapter 9

**capitulo 8 - segunda parte.**

**Co**

2D se quedo en el parque esperando a que Noodle y Russel llegaran ya estaba tranquilo por que tenia el regalo perfecto para Noodle , 2D levanto la mirada y vio llegar a Noodle y a Russel

2D: alfin llegan

Russel: no tardamos mucho sabes...

2D: si lo se

Noolde: bien entramos?¡

2D: si

entraron al parque y subieron a algunos juegos

Russel: bien que tal si descansamos y comemos algo y despues volvemos a subir

2D , Noodle: si¡

En el parque habia baria gente y mas parejas ya que era el dia del amor y la amistad todo decorado de corazones y de mas

2D: *bien es hora de darle su regalo a Noodle* Noodle...

Noodle: si?

2D: me acompañas – extendiendo su mano

Noodle: si..

y se fueron y Russel se quedo en un puesto de comida estaba viendo que podia escoger

derrepente Russel sintio que alguien le hablo por la espalda , y volteo para ver quien lo llamaba..

¿?: Acaso tu... si¡

Russel quedo ibnotisado por aquella persona

¿?: si , SI¡ tu eres Russel de la banda llamada Gorillaz ¿cierto? Hola¡

Russel: Ho-ho-ho-la hola...

decia sin dejar de mirar a la persona...

aquella persona que le habia hablado a Russel tambien quedo en shock y emocion y muchos sentimientos mas al verlo.

Con 2D y Noolde...

2D: No-Noodle...

Noodle: si 2D...

2D: quiero darte un regalo por el dia de san valentin...

Noolde: bien.

2D: si ... cierra los ojos...

saco de su bolsillo el regalo en una pequeña cajita de color dorado con un moño negro brillante

2D: abre los ojos..

Noolde: esto tan solo verlo de afuera parece que sera algo bonito

empezo a abrirlo y encontro un collar de color oro en forma de corazon y dentro del corazon decia Noodle abrio el corazon y tenia 2 fotos dentro una de todo el grupo y una de ella y el peli azul

y abajo de las fotos decia: "eres toda mi vida , mi mundo , mis pensamientos Noolde"

Noolde: 2D... - menciono ya con ojos llorosos

2D: emm...

Noolde: esto es...hermoso¡

2D: me alegro de que te ahiga gustado

Noodle: es perfecto...

Con Russel...

¿?:oh... permiteme presentarme que grosera...

Russel: eemmm si...

¿?: me llamo Paulina

Russel en sus pensamientos

*que nombresito mas hermoso igual que su carita y su voz *

Russel: mu-mucho ...gu-gusto Paulina

Pulina: Hola... - en sus pensamientos -*Russel es tan lindo mas lindo que en fotos¡ *

bien ambos se la pasaron platicando Russel la invito a comer y la pasaron muy bien juntos despues fueron a subirse a unos juegos

aaaaaaaahhhhhh Russel encontro a su amorsito¡

con 2D y Noodle

Noodle: 2D...

2D: emm... - se sonrojo inmediatamente

y Noodle le dio un gran abrazo

Noodle: gracias Tochi

2D: no...no es... n-a-da ...

Russel y paulina se la pasaron muy bien juntos y 2D y Noodle tambien despues de ese rato en el parque decidieron volver a Kong llegaron ya muy noche pero justo a tiempo antes de que salieran los Zombies

Noodle: YA LLEGAMOS¡

Murdoc: DEJEN DE GRITAR¡

Nooodle: ok...

2D: como sea...

Russel: aadivinen no les dije pero...

Noodle: pero...

Russel: Conosi a una chica¡

2D: wow Russel eso es sorprendente me alegro mucho por ti

Russel: me dio su numero de telefono yo le di el mio... y hablaremos mañana

Noodle: que bien¡ ¿y como se llama?

Russel: su nombre es Paulina¡ ¿acaso no es el nombre mas lindo? – Decia sonrojado

2D: si ...

Noodle: 2D...¿que pasa?

Le preguntaba mientras Russel tarareaba de emocion

2D: nada... - decia mientras miraba hacia el suelo

En otro lugar muy lejos de Kong Studios...

¿?: Vamos¡ ven¡

habre una pequeña ventanilla y pone un plato de comida y vuelve a cerrarla con seguro...

era una habitacion algo grande paredes color amarillo palido con ventanas hasta lo alto una cama , una television , un pequeño mueble para guardar cosas personales arriba una lampara de noche y en la esquina un pequeño baño..

¿?: Ya me canse¡

habienta el plato de comida

¿?: Quiero salir de este horrendo lugar que mas bien es una carcel¡

pero... regresare¡

volvere y acabare contigo¡

despues empezo a reir con una risa macabra llena de maldad y desesperacion trizteza en fin una risa horrible que a nadie le gustaria escuchar por que es como una tortura...

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo - 10**

¿?: eh... quien esta ahi sal demonio¡

¿?2: calma...

escuche tu plan

¿?: Vete tu solo eres uno mas de esos locos

¿?2: igual que tu...

te la pasas riendo y hablando sola cada noche que te vienen a dar de comer..

¿?: vete sal de mi cuarto¡

¿?2: este es el cuarto de ellos¡

hahaha

¿?: vete ya¡

¿?2: solo vine a decirte que quiero ayudarte si tanto quieres salir de aqui te ayudare

¿?: Que¡ enserio¡

¿?2: si ... quieres mi ayuda si o no

¿?: si pero necesito hacer mi plan...

¿?2: entonces me diras luego adios¡

¿?:hahahahha por fin¡ ahhaahha

En Kong Studios...

2D: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh¡

fue una pesadilla y ya...

bajo a la cocina por un baso de agua y vio una nota

Russel:

Hola buenos dias Murdoc salio y yo tengo una cita con Paulina les deje listo el desayuno probecho¡

Murdoc regresa en una hora.

ATTE: Russel y Murdoc

2D: suspiro – bien

Noodle: Hola tochi...

2D: hola¡ buenos dias¡ em... Murdoc salio y Russel fue a una cita con Paulina...

Noodle: oh ... deacuerdo

2D: pero Russ nos dejo el desayuno

Noodle: bien¡

2D: te pusiste el collar

Noodle: si¡

2D: te vez muy linda con el – se sonroja a lo que tambien hace Noodle

Noodle: gracias 2D...

Con Murdoc...

Se encontraba en su winnebago

Murdoc: ese Hippie horrible si no hago algo nos arruinara todo y si sacamos nuevo Album es capaz de arruinar todo¡ y todo por su asquerosa venganza contra nosotros necesito hacer algo para desaserme de el...

¿?: Tengo una idea¡ investigare cual es el nuevo plan de Gorillaz y lo arruinare todo are que se la pasen muy mal

Murdoc: la unica forma es...

¿?: matando...

Murdoc: Si¡ asi me sera mas facil armar un plan...

¿?: si asi todo saldra perfecto...

Murdoc: y nos dejara a todos tranquilos y podremos vivir en kong en paz¡

¿?:bien ahora a investigar¡

Murdoc: hora de hacer mi plan...

Murdoc saco una libreta y anoto todas sus ideas que tenia en la cabeza y las juntaria para hacer un solo plan por fin construyo una idea y...

Murdoc: MOLINO DE VIENTO¡

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

2D: AAAAHH¡ POR FAVOR YA¡

Noodle: ya 2D¡

2D: por favor si ya¡ TE LO PIDO¡

Noodle: ah¡ esta bien

se bajo de la espalda de 2D

2D: ya no eres una niña tan pequeña si no si te podria llebar corriendo estas algo...pesadita

Noodle: 2D¡

2D: ya perdon...

Noodle: je no te preocupes stu¡

2D: no me decias asi desde que eras pequeña

Noodle:

2D: te quiero...

Noodle: eh...

2D: te quiero enseñar algo...

Noodle: ah¡

2D: ven vaamos arriba¡

2D llebo a Noodle arriba para enseñarle un nuevo juego y se pusieron a jugar unas horas

con Russel...

Paulina: me la eh pasado muy muy bien Russel...

Russel: yo igual...

Paulina: ... Russel...

Russel: si?

Paulina: ... sabes en estos poquitos dias de estar contigo me la paso muy bien me agradas...eres una persona unica y muy especial para mi... - se sonroja

Ruusel: yo pienso lo mismo...

Paulina: je ademas de que nos hemos llebado muy bien tenemos cosas en comun

Russel: claro¡

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

Noodle: 2D... mira el atardecer es bonito no?

2D: si...

Noodle: stu... pasa algo...

2D: no...es solo que...

Noodle: si?...

2D: ultimamente tengo muchos recuerdos de mi pasado pero la mayoria... son... tristes estoy algo deprimido por eso...

Noodle: ah...a mi tambien debes en cuando me pasa igual... ya sabes como llege aqui y por que me oculto...el... ejercito japones...

2D: si... sabes no me gustaria quitarte los ojos de encima

Noodle: que...

2D: no quiero que te pase absolutamente nada... Noodle yo...

Noodle: ...

2D: quiero que te quedes conmigo... que nadie te haga daño me haces falta cuando no estas conmigo...

Noodle: 2D...

2D: te dire algo... me enamore de ti...

Noodle se sonroja

2D: no lo pude evitar... cambiaste mucho despues de que fuiste a japon...

yo te extrañe el tiempo que te fuiste...

Noodle: yo... yo... igual...

2D: noodle¡

le da un abrazo...

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11.**

La mayoria del tiempo Noodle se quedo sola en Kong , aun que pasaron muchas cosas Kong se volvio muy tenebroso lleno de terror , asi que se oculto mientras que todos los integrantes regresaban .

Ahora Noodlle ya tiene el album terminado y es hora de que anuncie a todos lo que tiene...

Noodle fue con Murdoc para avisarle lo que tenia...

Murdoc: EH¡ QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES¡

Noodle: no me compares con tus feos demonios...

Murdoc: ya que quieres...

Noodle: es que tengo que darles un anuncio y quiero que nos reunamos a las 4:00 en la sala...

Murdoc: si estare ahi Noodle: bien¡

Noodle: 2D... ¿puedo pasar?

2D: si... Noodle entro a la habitacion de 2D

Noodle: tienes migraña otra vez?

2D: tipico de mi...

Noodle: je cierto...

2D: si... que se te ofrece noods...

Noodle: tengo que darles a todos un anuncio...

2D: si¡

Noodle: nos veremos todos a las 4:00 en la sala... ¿deacuerdo?

2D: deacuerdo..¡

Noodle: bien em... ¿tienes el numero de Russel? 2

D: no hay problema si quieres yo le doy el aviso...

Noodle: gracias 2D

2D: no es nada... sale de la habitacion muy feliz

se llegaron las 4:00 Noodle: bien¡ los reuni a todos aqui por que tengo un anuncio que darles a todos¡

Russel: dinos cual es princesa¡

Noodle: TENEMOS NUEVO ALBUM¡ Y SE LLAMA DEMON DAYS¡

Murdoc: QQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEE¡

Noodle: como escuchaste¡

2D: eso es genial Noodle¡

Russel: si¡

Murdoc: asi es mocosa me acabas de quitar un gran peso de encima SEREMOS FAMOSOS DE NUEVO¡ dinero , conciertos , fama , chicas¡

2D , Noodle , Russel : Murdoc: que?!

Noodle: pero no te salbas Murdoc...

Murdoc: QUE?!

Noodle: tenemos que agregar sus instrumentos a las canciones no creas que les saldria tan facil Murdoc: deacuerdo 2D: empecemos a ensayar¡

Murdoc: hay deacuerdo¡

Noodle fue por su guitarra , 2D por su teclado , Russel subio donde estaba su bateria y Murdoc fue por su bajo , subieron con Russel y empezaron a ensayar... 2

D: bien que ensayamos primero...?

Noodle: bien aqui estan las notas que deben seguir... ensayen

ensayaron un poco la cancion...

2D: la letra me gusta entonces... como va el ritmo empezaron a tocar un poco y despues la voz del peliazul los acompaño rapidamente...

Are we the last living souls? Are we the last living souls? Are we the last living souls? Are we the last living souls?

Take a gun Or how you say That´s no way you behave

Just a law, a new begin Sing a song that doesn´t sin And it grows Hey, you know

Are we the last living souls? Are we the last living souls? Are we the last to get away to some another day? Do we know Well, we know Doesn´t seem to be complete

Terminaron de tocar y siguieron con la siguiente cancion , para ellos fue facil aprenderse y tocar las canciones pero debes en cuando se confundian , era algo duro pero les agradaba tocar canciones nuevas

Murdoc: bien hecho chicos bueno un descanso seguiremos mañana ensayen¡

Russel: wwwuuu¡ esas canciones estan muy padres Noodle...

Noodle: gracias Russ...

2D: son geniales espero las demas Noodle: claro¡

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

Murdoc: quien diria que me llebaria una gran sorpresa mmm... tengo una idea perfecto¡ esa esa es la idea que me faltaba con el nuevo album de Gorillaz significa tener nuevas cosas como... videos musicales¡ si una gran oportunidad mmm...

CONTINUARA...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12.**

**Murdoc fue a la habitacion de Noodle y toco ...**

**Noodle: QUIEN ES¡**

**Murdoc: quien va ser¡**

**Noodle: ah¡ pasa¡**

**Murdoc: tengo una noticia o como quieras tomarla**

**Noodle: si cual es?**

**Murdoc: emm... bueno por haberme ayudado a crear un nuevo album para Gorillaz te recompensare...**

**Noodle: eh?...**

**Murdoc: te tengo un regalo¡**

**Noodle: CUAL ES¡?¡**

**Murdoc: emmm... te lo doy luego ahora tengo que irme**

**Noode: MURDOC¡**

**Murdoc: despues si no , no sera sorpresa...**

**Noodle: deacuerdo...**

**sale de su habitacion...**

**Murdoc: HEY¡ Face ache¡**

**2D: emm... si**

**Murdoc: me ayudaras con algo despues ahora me toca ver television¡**

**2D: pero la estoy viendo...**

**Murdoc: no me importa¡ largate¡**

**2D: bien...**

**Russel: Murdoc toca ensayo recuerdas?**

**Murdoc: ag esta bien**

**volvieron arriba para ensayar de nuevo**

**Murdoc: muy bien ... tengo un aviso¡**

**Russel: cual?**

**Murdoc: hable anoche con Jamie y Damon**

**Noodle: que dijeron?**

**Murdoc: les dije que teniamos nuevo album y pronto empezaremos a grabar videos asi que a partir de ahora ningun descanso por que estaremos ensayando demasiado deacuerdo...**

**Russel: bien... hoy tomaremos descanso?**

**Murdoc: si em... comenzamos mañana¡**

**2D: si¡**

**Muerdoc: me largo¡**

**Con Murdoc**

**Murdoc: bien entonces le dire a Noodle que me de la lista de las canciones y entonces le regalare el molino y el Hippie regresara para "ayudarme"**

**mi plan esta casi listo¡**

**... . . .. . . . .. . . EN OTRO LUGAR . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . ..**

**¿?2: Mira lo que te traje la nueva noticia de Gorillaz¡**

**¿?: QUE?¡ como la conseguiste¡**

**¿?2 : tengo mis fuentes**

**¿?: tu si estas loco**

**¿?2: hay ya me voy... es la hora de comer a y ahorita me dices cuando ya ahigas terminado de leer para decirte otra cosa...**

**¿?: bien**

**se va de la habitacion...**

**¿?: asi que... Gorillaz sacara nuevo album... perfecto... ahora me falta saber como...**

**¿?2: salir de aqui...**

**¿?: eh?**

**¿?2: te ayudare con eso...**

**¿?: enserio¡ GRACIAS¡**

**¿?2: bien hoy a las 8:00 pm. en el jardin... ADIOS¡**

**¿?: perfecto**

**Con Murdoc...**

**Murdoc: hora de llamar a ese loco...**

**Little: Hola¡**

**Murodc: hola...**

**Little : ah Murdoc... por que llamas...**

**Murdoc: antes... la verdad yo queria que tubieras un papel dentro de nuestra banda**

**Little: Murdoc , Murdoc crees que te voy a creer claro que no y sabes algo jamas te perdonare jamas les perdonare lo que tu sucia banda me hizo¡**

**Murdoc: lo se y quieres vengarte... pero... olvidalo por que tengo una propuesta para ti...**

**Little: hay por favor Murdoc...**

**Murdoc: enserio...**

**Little: escupelo entonces...**

**Murdoc: quiero que los dos formemos una nueva banda...**

**Little: que¡**

**Murdoc: si , nos desacemos de un miembro de la banda esto se acaba y tu yo formamos una banda mas famosa que Gorillaz**

**Little: mmm... deacuerdo no bromeas verdad?**

**Murdoc: claro que no¡**

**Little: bien estoy deacuerdo...**

**Murdoc: entonces nos veremos en un restaurante de aquí cerca a las 8:00**

**Murdoc le dijo en que restaurante y quedaron en verse ahi...**

**se llegaron las 8:00 , ocurrio la hora de la accion...**

**¿?2: bien hice este hoyo**

**¿?: estas loco si crees que me metere por ahi¡**

**¿?2: precisamente eso soy un loco...**

**¿?: por cierto como te llamas?...**

**Continuara...**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13.

¿?2: yo me llamo Edy  
¿?: bien entonces vas a continuar ayudandome deacuerdo Edy  
Edy: si ahora vete por ese hoyo saldras fuera de aquí...  
¿?: ag¡ bien

por fin salio de aquel hoyo y salio a la calle , se preguntaran como salio tan facil , no salio tan facil , Edy tubo que dormir a todos ahi adentro y fue pesado a algunos los tubo que encerrar...

¿?: hay¡ ALFIN SOY LIBRE¡ ahora a correr a...  
se asomo por el hoyo  
¿?: EDY¡ muchas gracias estamos en contacto¡  
Edy: si suerte¡

despues se fue corriendo tomo su mochiila y fue a un restaurante para comprar algo de comida pero a quien encontro  
¿?: MURDOC¡  
se oculto detras de una pared  
¿?: perfecto¡ podre investigar aun mas¡  
se puso unas gafas una chamarra roja y una gorra amarilla  
y se sento en una mesa cerca de ellos dos para escuchar mas la conversacion de aquellos dos

Little: si Murdoc que tienes en mente?  
Murdoc: no digas mi nombre que aquí al parecer nadie me reconoce asi que si dices mi nombre todos aquí se daran cuenta...  
Little: deacuerdo ya dime  
Murdoc: bien nosotros sacaremos nuevo album asi que tengo pensado poner a Noodle sola en algunos videos yo se que a ella le tienes mas rencor...  
Little: y...  
Murdoc: un video... lo llamamos El Mañana... quiero que Noodle suba a un molino de viento que le voy a regalar  
Little: si y despues...  
Murdoc: cuando Noodle este arriba ella estara sola asi que te ocultaras en una de las partes del molino contratare a helicopteros para que vengan a …..  
Little: dispararle , lastimarla  
Murdoc: bien si despues el molino caera ella muere y tu y yo nos largamos para hacer nuestra banda deacuerdo?  
Little: bien perfecto , nos ponemos en contacto tengo que irme  
Murdoc: si como sea mi numero  
le dio un papel y Little se fue del restaurante y Murdoc tambien

¿?: Murdoc me la dejaste mas facil , gran plan , pero aun asi yo le agregare algunos cambios

fue a comprar algo de comida la guardo y se fue al aeropuerto compro un voleto y se fue ¿pero a donde? ¿ y que cambios le hara al plan de Murdoc?

Pasaron meses y la banda se preparo , y ya estaba lista para empezar a grabar los videos , y Murdoc ya tenia su plan y ese dia le daria a Noodle su molino de viento y tambien ese dia empezaban a grabar videos musicales , tambien en otro lado tenian ya un plan perfecto

Murdoc: bien Noodle te acuerdas de tu regalo  
Noodle: si¡  
2D: bien entonces ven con nosotros  
le tomo la mano lo que hiso sonrojar a Noodle  
Russel: lista?¡  
Noodle: si¡  
Murdoc con cara de disgusto jalo una cuerda y una cortina gigante que dejo mostrar un molino de viento  
Russel: aqui esta¡  
Noodle: aaaahhhh¡ ES PERFECTO¡  
2D: que bueno que te gusto  
Noodle: si  
Murdoc: bien ahora ve empacando tus cosas  
Noodle: me voy a ir ahorita¡  
Murdoc: no tenemos que grabar videos¡  
2D: despues subiras  
Noodle: oh deacuerdo voy a sacar mis cosas¡  
2D: yo te ayudo¡  
Noodle: esta bien¡

se fueron a la habitacion de Noodle  
Russel: que buen detalle de tu parte regalarle un Molino de viento a Noodle  
Murdoc: me ayudo meresia algo  
Russel: bien  
Murdoc: tambien ve y alista tus cosas que iremos a firmar Dirty Harry  
Russel: oh cierto¡ es en pocas horas deacuerdo¡ nos vemos viejo¡  
Murdoc: si como sea

pasaron las horas , los integrantes estaban listos para irse a grabar un video musical , llegaron Damon y Jamie para que se fueran el camino fue largo ya que tenian que llegar al desierto para filmar ahi...

Damon: bien todos listos¡  
Jamie: si claro que si vamos 1 , 2 ,3 COMENZAMOS¡

el peliazul empezo a tocar su teclado

mientras que empezaba a cantar y le seguian muchos niños

I need a gun to keep myself from harm  
The poor people are burning in the sun  
But they ain't got a chance  
They ain't got a chance  
I need a gun  
Cos all I do is dance  
Cos all I do is dance ...

Asi continuaron cantando y bailando cada quien con su papel en el video despues acabaron y regresaron a kong claro todos se metieron a bañar por que llegaron muy acalorados

continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

KONG STUDIOS...

era de tarde...

Ya habian hecho de mas videos ahora faltaban solo 3 videos por grabar.

Murdoc: Bien el siguiente video sera Dare , y lo grabaremos en tu habitacion Noodle

Noodle: en mi habitacion?...

Murdoc: si , te acuerdas lo que ensayaste? , los pasos de baile...

Noodle: ah , si , si ….

Murdoc: pues vete alistando que muy pronto grabaremos

Noodle: bien¡

Russel: eh... Murdoc..

Murdoc: ah si , es hora de que Noodle se de cuenta de que en su cuarto esta Shaun

Noodle: espera¡... ¿quien es Shaun?

Murdoc: es una cabeza gigante que esta viva gracias a la maquina de tu armario...

Noodle: que?¡...

Murdoc: hay , lo conoseras mas tarde que empecemos a hacer el video

Noodle: bien¡...y... 2D

Russel: no lo se

Noodle: deacuerdo me voy a alistar y a ensayar un poco

Russel: bien...

Pasaron las horas y ya era de noche en Kong Studios , Hora de grabar el video

Noodle , vestia de una playera blanca en el centro un balon de Basketball

con un pescador con varios volsos su cabello un poco desordenado , mas bien como normalmente se lo acomodaba .

Entro a su cuarto y empezaron a grabar el video

despues bajaron unas luces que iluminaron el cuarto por completo de colores , empezo la musica y Noodle empezo a mostrar su coreografia empezo a bailar cantar saltar , tambien pudo jugar con algunos de sus movimientos , cada integrante realizaba cada papel en el video

Russel quien estaba en el baño leyendo un periodico y pudo escuchar la musica ,

2D que ahora se sabia donde estaba se habia arreglado y estaba escuchando la musica , pegada una oreja al piso

Noodle sigio bailando hasta que la musica se acabo y terminaron el video

Damon: Bravo¡ el video salio excelente¡ maravilloso¡

Noodle: que bueno que todo salio bien¡

Murdoc llega derrepente

Murdoc: muy bien hecho mocosa¡

Noodle: Murdoc¡ , te eh dicho que no me gusta que me digas asi¡

Murdoc: bien¡

Russel: lo hiciste muy bien¡ princesa¡

Noodle: gracias¡ Russ

en eso , Noodle gira la cabeza hacia atrás y ve llegar al peli azul...

Noodle: 2D¡

corre y se lanza a darle un abrazo

2D: Noodle , te escuche de arriba parece que te divertiste y lo hiciste muy bien¡

Noodle: pues si..

2D: bien...

Murdoc: bien que tal si todos bajamos a festejar¡

Todo el equipo de grabacion bajo y se fue a festejar , Noodle y 2D se quedaron en la habitacion

2D: Noodle...

Noodle: si? 2D...

2D: tengo algo que decirte...

Noodle: que es stu?

2D: yo queria saber si...

Noodle: si?

2D: ¿quieres ser mi- mi- novia?

Noodle: 2D...

2D: los e diras que es apresurado , te entiendo si dices que no

Noodle: 2D...

2D: pero como te lo eh dicho yo te amo...

Noodle: 2D¡...

2D: y ya tiene mucho tiempo pero es que yo...

Noodle: 2D¡

grito , lo que sorprendio al Peli azul

2D: eh...

Noodle: la respuesta es...

por dentro 2D estaba muy nervioso pero por fin escucho la respuesa...

Noodle: si 2D¡ quiero ser tu novia...

2D abrazo a Noodle y giro con ella

Noodle: estoy feliz hoy es un gran dia

2D: si¡

continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15.**

**Penultimo capitulo...**

**Al dia siguiente grabarian los dos ultimos...**

**Murdoc: bien chicos grabaremos Feel Good Inc en la torre de Feel Good Inc...**

**Russel: eh... deacuerdo?... ¿¡QUE?!**

**Murdoc: la Torre de feel good esta muy cerca de aquí asi que... empaquen sus cosas que nos vamos a la torre y Noodle tu vas a ir al molino de viento**

**Noodle: sssiii¡**

**Murdoc: vamos¡ muevanse¡**

**todos los integrantes se fueron a alistar sus cosas**

**pero curiosamente el cuarto de Noodle cambio de un tiempo para otro ya tenia todo empacado y listo para subir sus cosas , su cuarto tenia grietas en pocas palabras , estaba callendo , estaba empacando sus cosas pero derrepente sintio como tristeza , desesperacion , nerviosismo , todo tipo de sentimientos que no la dejaban tan feliz...**

**empacaba sus cosas y se sentia triste...**

**...**

**Noodle: quien?**

**2D: soy 2D**

**Noodle:pasa¡**

**2D: estas lista?**

**Noodle: eso creo**

**2D: tranquila todo saldra bien**

**Noodle: si , lo se**

**agacho la cabeza**

**2D: que te pasa? ….. no quiero verte asi...**

**Noodle: es que... tengo un mal presentimiento...**

**2D: han de ser los nervios**

**Noodle: si , debe ser eso...**

**2D: bien te ayudo?**

**Noodle: solo ayudame a cerrar las cajas**

**2D: deacuerdo**

**Antes de irse los integrantes pasaron un rato juntos Noodle tomo muchas fotos con su celular.**

**Cerraron las cajas y fueron abajo , les esperaban unos carros para llevar sus cosas...**

**Noodle miro por una ventana y los integrantes casi no dejaron nada suyo en Kong casi se llevaban toda su habitacion bueno... Noodle si...**

**La torre de Feel Good no estaba muy lejos llegaron en unos 20 minutos , pero se situaron abajo para primero subir las cosas de Noodle**

**empezaron a subir las cosas...**

**terminaron y Noodle ya tenia que subir**

**Russel: Noodle , que te valla bien pequeña...**

**le da un abrazo y un beso en su frente**

**Noodle: te quiero mucho russ...**

**le dio un fuerte abrazo**

**Russel: por favor , no me hagas llorar...**

**Noodle: bien jeje**

**Murdoc: mmm... que ta vaya bien , un abrazo? Despues de todo yo soy como tu padre...**

**Noodle: eso nunca lo olvidare...a un asi me digas de cosas...**

**le da un abrazo , por dentro Murdoc le dolia mucho lo que estaba apunto de hacer...**

**Murdoc: *pensando* lo siento mucho , pero lo tengo que hacer...**

**despues lo solto y se fue con el peli azul**

**Noodle: esto sera rapido¡**

**le paso las fotos que se tomaron antes**

**y saco de su bolsillo el collar que le regalo 2D**

**y se lo puso**

**Noodle: jamas los olvidare , en especial a ti 2D...**

**se dieron un abrazo , el mejor que se habian dado... , Noodle empezo a llorar y 2D se sentia triste...**

**2D: tranquila... nos veremos...te lo prometo...**

**Noodle: si , y yo te encontrare...**

**2D: si...**

**se ivan a dar un beso y...**

**Murdoc: vamos el tiempo , el tiempo¡**

**Noodle: adios Stu...**

**2D: adios...**

**Noodle subio al molino y los demas integrantes subieron a la torre Feel Good Inc**

CONTINUARA...


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16 *ultimo capitulo***

Damon y los demas del equipo de grabacion se ocultaron detras y se pusieron en sus lugares para empezar a grabar Feel Good

En el molino...

Noodle: wow¡ vaya este lugar es hermoso , paisaje muy verde , que tranquilidad  
es perfecto no me quisiera ir de aquí...

exploro el lugar y despues fue a alistarse para el video , tenia una radio pequeña que le permitia comunicarse con los de la torre...

Damon: bien todos listos empecemos¡

comenzo la musica y 2D empezo a cantar... sentado en una silla

Feel Good...

despues 2D se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a la gran ventana de la torre , continuaba cantando

City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cos they dont hold back  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free

Murdoc tocaba el bajo rodeado de muchas chicas lo cual a el le gustaba...  
y Russel se encontraba tocando la bateria como el lo sabe hacer...  
despues 2D llego a la ventana y miro atraves de ella se ponia feliz y algo melancolico ver a Noodle en aquel molino , despues siguio cantando  
regreso donde en unas pantallas gigantes De La Soul acompañaban la cancion , despues 2D volvio a la ventana y canto la siguiente estrofa de la cancion  
pero al parecer vehia muy atento y algo triste por la ventana cantando pero , al parecer le dedicaba esa parte de la cancion a Noodle

Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Learn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Mientras Noodle se encontraba en el molino haciendo un solo con su guitarra le salia muy bien y despues volteo por un momento a la gran ventana de la torre y logro ver al Peli azul , derrepente queria bajar del molino para estar con el ,  
2D volvio a sentarse en la silla y continuo cantando  
Murdoc quien se lucia frente a las camaras , se sentia el rey de aquel video , el centro de atencion...  
Russel continuaba tocando bateria muy feliz...  
despues termino el video.

Damon: muy bien¡ salio perfecto , ahora a prepararse para el siguiente video y ultimo¡  
le llamaron a Noodle por la radio y le dijeron que se alistara para el siguiente video , El Mañana...

arreglaron las camaras desde la torre para grabar desde ahi , Murdoc salio un momento y se fue a otro cuarto , ya en el cuarto saco su celular y llamo a Litle...

Murdoc: Litle¡  
Litle: a Murdoc...  
Murdoc: ya estas listo?  
Litle: si todo listo  
Murdoc: ocultate en el molino ya¡ nos veremos despues cuando todo ahiga terminado...Adios Litle...  
colgo el telefono y aquellas ultimas palabras sonaron mucho "Adios Litle" , Murdoc contrato a unos chicos para que subieran a helicopteros y ayudaran para el video pero claro que no le harian nada de daño a Noodle solo seria "Falso"

¿?: Listos¡ acompañenme¡ aca esta lo que habian buscado por años¡

Damon: lista?  
Noodle: lista¡,  
Damon: ya¡

empezo la musica y Noodle se encontraba sentada en el centro del molino despues se levanto y se coloco en el final , la punta del molino , se sento y disfrutaba mucho de aquel momento ya que ese video era solo para ella Pero derrepente vio hacercarse unos helicopteros despues se levanto y observo y noto que , era el ejercito japones , venian a matarla …..

Paula: ahi  
Japones: Fuego¡  
aquella persona misteriosa que salio de aquel manicomio era Paula Cracker y fue por el ejercito japones y les dijo que habia encontrado a Noodle entonces ellos reemplazaron y capturaron a los que ivan a ayudar en el video ahora lo del ataque era real...

En la torre...

Murdoc: esperen¡ pero...  
Russel: que pasa?¡  
Murdoc: ellos no son los del video...  
Russel: QUE?¡  
Murdoc: IMPOSTORES¡

en el molino Noodle empezo a correr y se metio en el molino  
Noodle: como es que me encontraron , quien les dijo donde estaba?¡?¡?¡

Russel: COMO QUE SON IMPOSTORES MURDOC¡  
Murdoc: LO SON ELLOS NO SON LOS QUE CONTRATE ESPECIALMENTE PARA EL VIDEO¡  
2D: ES EL EJERCITO JAPONES¡  
Murdoc: correcto...  
Russel: que tenemos que ir a salvarla  
2D: si¡  
corrio hacia la puerta intentaba habrirla pero era imposible alguien la bloqueo

2D: NO PUEDO¡  
decia mientras jalaba para habrir  
Russel: muevete¡ tirare la puerta¡  
Murdoc:NO¡ que no ves pusieron muchas cosas aun asi no podras salir¡

en el molino...  
Noodle: aquí todo se esta destruyendo , quemandose¡  
salio de nuevo pero volvieron a atacarla se metio pero por dentro el molino ya estaba destruido Noodle estaba herida miro por la ventana y vio como se destruia completamente todo

En la torre...

Russel: aaaahhh¡  
gritaba mientras corria tratando de habrir la puerta pero solo lograba lastimarse  
derrepente Murdoc vio a su alrededor y vio todo con una especie de humo negro , escucho una voz muy tenebrosa diciendole que le devia una alma... y que se llebaria a Noodle  
Murdoc: no por eso te doy a Litle¡  
Demonio: NO¡ quiero una alma joven y me la llevare  
despues todo se torno normal

Murdoc: no tenemos que hacer algo¡  
Ruusel: ya casi¡  
decia mientras continuaba tirando las cosas de afuera que bloqueaban la puerta...  
2D: no mi Noodle...  
se fue corriendo a la gran ventana y miraba desesperadamente como el molino se hiba para abajo

al final Noodle solo vio venir un helicoptero hacia ella el molino iva cayendo mas y mas  
Litle no podia salir de donde estaba quedo atrapado adentro del molino ….

2D: NOODLE¡ NOO¡  
le gritaba con decesperacion y con lagrimas en los ojos y al mismo tiempo golpeando la ventana con todas sus fuerzas  
2D: ya no la lastime por favor¡  
Russel: tranquilo¡  
2D: NOOOOOO¡ POR FAVOR NOODLE¡  
golpeaba aun mas la ventana , Russel lo agarraba para que no siguiera asiendo eso  
2D miro que el molino cato a tierra y el callo incado en la ventana gritando aun mas fuerte  
2D:NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO¡ POR QUE¡ NOODLE¡ NOODLE¡  
Lanzaron una bomba y estayo  
2D: NOODLE¡ NOODLE¡ NO¡ POR QUE¡  
Russel tenia lagrimas en los ojos ellos sabian que Noodle …... no pudo hacer sobrevivido a todo eso  
fue a una de las esquina y logro romper la pared , ya que en esa parte no habia mas cosas que les impidiera salir , corrieron y fueron a donde callo el molino

Noodle se levanto con muchas heridas seguia viva gracias a que habia encontrado un para caidas  
fue caminando con las unicas fuerzas que le quedaban , su collar se le habia caido , despues no pudo mas y callo pero fue arrastrandose derrepente escucho voces y vio humo negro y noto que eran unos demonios y la capturaron y se la llebaron...

Los chicos llegaron , y buscaron por todos lados a Noodle pero no habia ningun rastro de ella...  
2D volteo y vio el collar de Noodle... lo tomo y ese collar tenia un poco de sangre de Noodle y tambien habia pequeños pedasos de tela de su ropa  
2D: m-i – mi , mi , noods  
agacho la cabeza y lloro desconsoladamente  
Russel solo lo abrazo y lloro con el  
Murdoc tomo un trozo de tela de la ropa de Noodle y lo guardo , ese pedaso de blusa tenia sangre ya que Noodle se habia herido  
quedaron ahi sentados llorando y muy , muy tristes  
2D: Noodle …... te voy a encontrar...

FIN.

Bueno aquí termina la primera temporada , después de aquí sigue "Noodle en el infierno! se tratara de lo que le paso a Noodle después de el video , espero les aiga gustado Saludos¡

GRACIAS POR LEER¡ :D


End file.
